The Pink Shackles of Our Lives
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: Sasuke has been returning to Naruto every night, but in the morning he has to leave again to seek revenge. What happens when Naruto gets sick of waking up to an empty bed and asks Sasuke to stay? Sasunaru Narusasu. Contains yaoi.


The Pink Shackles of Our Lives

Sasuke always looked so peaceful when he slept. All of the anger and stress that stained his pale features during the day was washed away and replaced by a relaxed expression. I traced Sasuke's slightly parted lips with one lazy finger, feeling the warmth of his shallow breath on my skin. This was the one time when I was really allowed to look at Sasuke, to examine his face without him glaring disapprovingly at me and pushing me away. Sasuke always hated it when I called him beautiful. I guess years of a creepy old pervert like Orochimaru obsessing over how gorgeous his body was will do that to a person.

Everything was so much more straightforward when Sasuke was asleep beside me. All of the complicated emotions between us, all of the events in our lives that separated us during the day, faded away with the sun to vanish at night, leaving nothing but murmured words and needy kisses. During the day, all Sasuke could focus on was his hate, his consuming need for revenge, and all I could think about was saving him, bringing him back to me. At night however, we had reached an agreement. At night Sasuke wouldn't flee and I wouldn't chase him. Everything would be still. It was if both of our lives were on pause, only to resume play when the first rays of sunlight stained the sky a rosy pink.

I had always hated mornings. Not even the strongest cup of coffee could make getting up at the crack of dawn to go on a grueling mission any easier, but rolling over in bed to find Sasuke gone, leaving nothing but a warm patch of sheets to hint that he had ever been there, made my mornings almost unbearable. But that just made me more determined to save him. If I brought Sasuke back to Konoha, I'd never have to go through another morning with just the memory of his arm tucked around me.

It was this cycle that allowed us to do what we needed to do. Sasuke was able to keep going, to keep pursuing his revenge because he knew I was chasing, because he knew I would always be there two steps behind him, ready to accept him back.

I brushed a dark lock of hair out of Sasuke's face as I continued to look down at him, examining the soft angles of his wan face. He looked so pale, so fragile laying there, the complete opposite of his harsh demeanor when he was awake. Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered slightly and the imprints of his retinas moved to follow something in his dreams, and I wondered what images were flitting across the undersides of his eyelids. I wondered if he was dreaming about me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Sasuke grumbled and my surprise jolted me upright into a sitting position. I hadn't known he'd been awake. Sasuke cracked open one eye to appraise my flushed face before opening the other eye as well and rolling over onto his back.

"You look like a tomato, dobe." Sasuke said flatly as he stared calmly into my face, making my blush burn even hotter in my cheeks.

"Just 'cause I'm not pallid and colorless like you! I have a healthy coloring! You just don't recognize that 'cause you look anemic and pale." I retorted, crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest. Sasuke let out a small chuckle, an amused smile playing across his lips as he let his eyes slip shut again, giving him an air of sleepy comfort. My annoyance melted away to quiet awe at the warm sound of Sasuke's laugh. It was so rare for me to get to see him happy and content like this. Usually Sasuke was so weighed down by the pressure and intensity of his hate that he just looked exhausted when he was here with me and had temporarily left that all behind, the power of his desire for revenge having worn him out.

The sudden impulse to kiss Sasuke's smiling lips, to taste his laughter on my tongue gripped me and I saw no reason not to act on it. I leaned forward and tenderly pressed my lips against Sasuke's, sighing contentedly into the kiss when I felt his arms snake around me. I pressed my tongue against the seam of his lips and he obligingly parted them, allowing me access to plunder his mouth. Sasuke let out a quiet moan as our tongues slid against each other, and I swirled my tongue around his. I smiled a little to myself as I remembered when making Sasuke moan had been such a triumph. Back when we had first started this whole thing, it had been a contest between us, like everything always was. Moaning had been like giving in, like showing weakness, and I had felt so proud, so powerful that first time when I had finally forced a syrupy moan from Sasuke's panting mouth.

I pulled away from Sasuke's hungry lips, a mischievous smile spreading across my face as I leaned over Sasuke to pull open the drawer on my bedside table.

"You know, there's at least an hour before sunrise." I said as I pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer and shook them tantalizingly in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked, sitting up slightly and propping himself up on his elbows.

"I think you may be right about that." He said as he reached out for the handcuffs.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" I said in a scolding sing-song, "these are for you to wear." Sasuke frowned, glaring sharply at me.

"Oh, come on," I said placatingly as I fastened one end of the handcuffs around the bed post and gestured for him to give me his wrist. "Most guys would be happy to have someone else do all the work." Sasuke looked calculatingly at the proffered cuff for a moment, holding his hand protectively to his chest while he decided. Finally, he extended one arm, watching resentfully as I fastened the cuff around his bony wrist.

"Hold on," I muttered as I leaned over to rummage around in the drawer again, "I know I have another pair here somewhere…"

"Ooh…" I said slowly as I pulled out a vibrantly pink pair of fuzzy handcuffs from the depths of my bedside table, "Now I remember why I didn't want to use these…" Sasuke raised one dark brow, "Naruto, why do have a pink, fuzzy-"

"Just shut up about 'em, teme!" I interrupted, turning almost as pink as the handcuffs clutched in my fist. "They were a birthday present from Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke raised his other eyebrow as well. "Don't ask…" I muttered before I straddled him and deftly attached his free arm to the other bed post so Sasuke was forced to lie spread-eagle across the bed.

"Now then, where were we?" I said huskily as I kissed Sasuke's bare chest, running my hand over the ridges of his muscles. He was so thin. If Sasuke hadn't been muscular, he would have looked like he was as fragile as a bird bone. He didn't used to be so thin. The stress of trying to avenge Itachi's sacrifice had eaten away at his flesh like it had his mind, except with Sasuke's body the damage was visible. I frowned, my kisses on Sasuke's emaciated torso becoming the tender pecks a parent would bestow upon a boo-boo to make the pain go away rather that the saliva coated kisses of a lover.

"Don't look at me that way." Sasuke muttered, looking away from me so as to not see the pity pooling in my eyes.

"The stress is literally eating away at you." I scolded as I ran my fingers over the ridges of his ribs.

"It's my decision, Naruto." He said into his shoulder, his head twisted sideways so he wasn't looking at me.

"Well you make crappy decisions." I said bluntly. A tense silence stretched between us, filled with the echoes and mutterings of all of the things we were thinking, but not saying. We had come dangerously close to acknowledging the events of the day during our truce in the night. The only way we could see each other like this was that we left everything else outside to spiral in confusion with the sun. If we actually talked about everything between us, the weight of those emotions would shatter us both. This time was our break from all of that, the only way we could stay sane through it all. No one could handle so many powerful emotions all the time. They would break.

The silence wrapping around us was dangerous, filled with the possible words we could be saying, so we filled it, filled it with our moans and gasped breaths. I wrapped Sasuke's dick in the heat of my mouth, swirling my tongue around his growing erection, one hand forming a ring around the base of his penis, the other kneading my own. Reluctantly, I stopped fondling myself to grope around on the sheets for the discarded bottle of lube from earlier that night. My fingers finally felt the slippery surface of the bottle and I pulled it across the blankets towards me, clumsily wetting my fingers with the slick fluid.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his lips parted as mumbled and distorted versions of my name were tugged from his lips by my ministrations, but as my finger traced his puckered entrance his eyes snapped open and his body tensed. He frowned as he stared intensely down at me for an instant, meeting my gaze squarely before he finally relaxed, his shoulders slumping back down onto the bed. I took this as a signal that he was ready and slowly inserted one finger, considerately timing this action with a particularly strong suck on his now weeping erection. I wiggled the tip of my finger, trying to find the right angle to stimulate his- "Aah!" There it was.

As my finger grazed his prostate Sasuke arched up off the bed slightly, his spine curving delightfully as his eyes slipped shut, weighed down by the intensity of the sensation. I used this distraction as my chance to carefully insert a second digit. I gently scissored my fingers, stretching the entrance as much as I could before very slowly pressing in a final finger. Sasuke's brows were knit together in pain, but his body was relaxed, and when he gave me a slight nod, I stopped sucking his dick and coated my erection liberally in lubricant.

I pressed into him very slowly, examining his features carefully for signs of too much pain, but I had prepared him well and although he did wince several times, he seemed alright for me to pull out again to start thrusting. I grabbed Sasuke's leg, lifting it up and placing it over my shoulder as I rotated my hips, looking for his- "Naruto!" There we go. I held onto Sasuke's hip with one hand, using it to pull him back onto me each time I thrust forward, and reached down to stroke Sasuke's bobbing erection with the other. My name never sounded as sweet as when it was spilling from Sasuke's lips while I pounded into him.

I looked down at his face, his features so screwed up in pleasure that he almost looked pained, (funny, how close those two expressions are really, pleasure and pain,) when I was suddenly struck by the memories of how hard it had been for me to get here. In the beginning, Sasuke never let me be on top, not even to ride him. He needed to feel in control. So many things were spinning out of control in his life I guess, he needed to be able to feel in charge of something at least. It wasn't one of those things I could fight him for, that could become a competition between us like everything else did, what it needed was time, time for him to trust me. The first time he had let me penetrate him, I had treated him as though he was made of glass, as though each movement could shatter him into a million, multi-faceted shards. It was this, above everything else I think, that really allowed Sasuke to relax about the whole thing. After that, control wasn't a problem with us. At least, it wasn't during the night.

A particularly loud moan of my name pulled me out of my thoughts and I responded by quickening my pace, bracing my legs against the foot of the bed for better leverage. I leaned down, kissing Sasuke's gasping lips, feeling his moans against my skin. The kiss was sloppy, both of our thoughts directed to activities farther south than our lips pressing needily against each other, and soon we had forgotten that we had been kissing at all, simply breathing our cries into the other's mouth as we rocked over the edge, my seed spilling hotly into Sasuke and his splashing onto both of our stomachs. For a minute all we did was breathe, panting across each other's faces as our heart rates slowed and blood swollen flesh became flaccid again.

Sasuke looked beautiful in that moment, not that I would have said that to him. He wouldn't have liked that. His usually colorless face was still flushed from his recent arousal and his lips were bruised from the intensity of our kisses. His dark hair lay tousled around his face, the edges of each fine hair illuminated by the soft, rosy light seeping in from the window. The light of morning. I frowned and my hands formed fists on either side of Sasuke, anger at my own dread of the empty bed once he had gone tensing my muscles.

"Naruto, take off the handcuffs. I have to go." Sasuke said flatly, his face blank, the glimpse of emotion I had gotten during the night drained from his face like it had never been there.

"No you don't," I said firmly as I kissed him, murmuring between each desperate kiss, "You don't. Not this time." Sasuke sighed against my needy lips and with two loud snaps, the chains on the handcuffs broke and Sasuke's arms were around me. "I hate this empty bed." I spluttered. I didn't want him to see the tears that spilled hotly from my eyes, so I stopped kissing him, burying my head into his chest. "No," he whispered into the top of my head, "I guess I don't have to. Not this time."

Sasuke ran a tender hand through the strands of my hair, admiring one of the curls as the sun shone through it, making it glow gold. It was a sight he hadn't seen in quite some time, me in the sun.

"You know," Sasuke said softly, the ghost of a loving smile painting his lips, "I've always liked your blonde hair."

"What a coincidence," said Naruto as he smiled up at sasuke's face through tear stained eyes, "I've always hated yours. Looks like a duck butt." Sasuke chuckled contentedly. Naruto couldn't help bursting into tears again.

*Author's Note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Please give me feedback through reviews! Also, I've decided to take requests, so if any of you have a request for a story, couple, or situation, please let me know! On a different note, if anyone is planning to complain to me about how Sasuke was an uke and took it up the butt because you think Sasuke can only be a seme: it takes a real man to take it up the butt. It hurts a lot. Now do you really wanna say Sasuke isn't a man? 'Cause I know many a Sasuke fangirl who would kick your behind for saying that. Anyways, thank you for reading! Favorite me as an author if you like my work and wanna read more 'cause I'm planning on adding more stories soon.*


End file.
